Video segmentation includes separating video into disjoint portions representing a foreground object and background regions. Video segmentation is a building block for numerous applications, including video editing and post-processing, video retrieval, analysis of large video collections, activity recognition, and other applications. Some approaches to video segmentation are based on background subtraction, tracking of feature points and homogeneous regions, spatiotemporal graph-cuts, hierarchical clustering, object proposals, or the like.